Sarene Nemdahl
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom |birth = }}Sarene Nemdahl is an Aes Sedai of the White Ajah. , Sarene Nemdahl}} Appearance and Abilities She is from Tarabon. She has dark hair that she wears in beaded braids; Sarene is considered one of the most beautiful women of this age , but she seems totally unaware of her stunning beauty. . When accepted together, Moiraine thinks Sarene has a sharp tongue that often gets her into hot water, and remarkably little tact, though she seems to be as unaware of what she says as she is of her beauty. Moiraine also thinks Sarene's mother must have been glad to see Sarene's sharp tongue go off to Tar Valon. Sarene is a typical White. She insists on reasoning logically, and often does not understand matters of the heart. However, Egwene notes that she has a temper, and although she usually keeps it leashed, she can snap your nose off if you put a foot wrong. Sarene will listen to what other people have to say, and is not afraid to admit that she is wrong. Being chosen by Elaida and the White Ajah to be among the six ambassadors to the Dragon Reborn indicates that Sarene is high in the Aes Sedai hierarchy; thus, she is also strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards. In fact, she does not defer to others ambassadors such as Galina Casban, Nesune Bihara or Katerine Alruddin, who are known to be in the upper tier of sisters. This is confirmed in "The Wheel of Time Companion" where Sarene's strength in One Power is described as 18(6), which is enough to use the Traveling weaves proficiently. History Sarene is 45 years old, she was born in 955 NE and went to the White Tower in 970 NE. After six years as Novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 981 NE. She was a novice and Accepted with Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche . She has a single Warder, Vitalien. She secretly writes poetry about him in which she compares him to a leopard, among other graceful, powerful, and dangerous animals . Activities Fealty to Rand She remained loyal to the White Tower during the split. She is among the six ambassadors sent by Elaida to the Dragon Reborn in Cairhien and also, on the way, she was part of the White Tower embassy that makes an alliance with the Shaido . Sarene and the rest of the embassy ride into Cairhien , where she discusses Rand with Coiren Saeldain, Galina, and Erian Boroleos . In the city she prepares herself to capture him when it is clear that he will not accept the invitation to follow them to Tar Valon. Sarene was one of the Aes Sedai captured by the Asha'man at the Battle of Dumai's Wells . She was made da'tsang and held captive in the Aiel camp near Cairhien. There she is probably put under a mild form of compulsion by Verin, planting in Sarene's mind the idea to serve the Dragon. Sorilea brings Elza Penfell, Nesune, Erian, Beldeine Nyram, and Sarene to Rand after they beg to be allowed to swear fealty to him. Rand accepts . Some time afterwards Beldeine, Elza, Erian, Nesune and Sarene are in the Sunroom of the Sun Palace with Cadsuane Melaidhrin. Sorilea enters and gives them a lecture. She Travels with Cadsuane to Far Madding to track down Rand but she must leave her Warder behind . She acts as attendant to Harine din Togara Two Winds while in Far Madding. She participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth where she linked with Damer Flinn and Corele Hovian against Demandred . Sarene was badly injured but was completely healed by Damer. When Rand stays at Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear to recover after cleansing saidin, Sarene and the rest of the group go with him. She pushes past Elza Penfell to inform Rand that her Warder Vitalien is Traveling towards her . She helps maintain Semirhage's shield while Merise Haindehl interrogates the captive. Cadsuane also uses her to interrogate Semirhage . She goes to Rand's room after finding out about Semirhage's escape and then death. After this episode Erian, Nesune, Sarene, and Beldeine are less welcome in Rand's presence . With the Last Battle approaching, Sarene engaged in a tempestuous affair with Vitalien. She informs Min Farshaw and Nynaeve al'Meara that Alanna Mosvani has disappeared mysteriously from the Stone of Tear . The Last Battle As with many of the others sworn to Rand, Sarene fights in Thakan'dar near Shayol Ghul. Aviendha thinks that she is a very good fighter; if Aiel, Sarene could have made an excellent Maiden of the Spear . The group is puzzled by a mysteriously strong female channeler, and Sarene states that she does not fit any Black Ajah or Forsaken description. While in a circle with Kiruna Nachiman, Faeldrin Harella and Aviendha, Sarene is attacked by Hessalam. Kiruna and Faeldrin are killed, Damer Flinn is gravely injured, and Sarene's Warder is killed. Sarene herself was placed under Hessalam's heavy Compulsion and kidnapped . Later Sarene is forced by Hessalam to link to her in circle and to give her strength. While fighting Rand's forces, Sarene falls to her knees, staring vacantly ahead . Her current status is unknown, although she may have died from over-exhaustion from forced channeling. Speculation Sarene was the only captured and not killed or badly injured among the circle lead by Aviendha and attacked by Graendal/Hessalam. Because this Forsaken usually captured beautiful people to use for her personal pleasure, it can be guessed that Sarene was chosen and kept for this reason, not particularly to be forced in circle to provide her strength, in fact Sarene was also the weakest channeller in the mentioned circle. Viewings *One of Min's viewings shows an aura of blue, yellow, and green around Sarene. It means she will serve Rand in her own fashion . *Min has a viewing that Sarene will have a tempestuous love affair . The WOT Companion confirms that this was with her Warder, Vitalien. es:Sarene Nemdahl it:Sarene Nemdahl Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Cairhien expedition Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai Category:Living as of AMOL